Karkat and Sollux: Does hate mean love?
by ulquilover159
Summary: Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas are dealing with their own inner battles. And they're rooming together so that adds twice the stress. While Sollux is figurning out how to get Karkat to see how much he loves him, can Karkat figure out his own problems?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, fuckass!" A loud, ungodly voice rang in my ear and I groaned, flinching away from the sound.

"Kk, you athhole." I groaned, sitting up.

"I don't plan on being late and your my only ride." He glared at me and pointed to the clock. Six fucking thirty.

"Kk. We don't have thchool till nine thirty theven." I sighed and slipped out of bed, stretching a little. He just shrugged.

"Just get your ass dressed and me to school." He snapped, causing me to glare at him a little. I grabbed my multi colored glasses and put them on, blinking a little. He kept glaring at me.

"What the fuck do you want, kk?" I snapped, getting dressed in a black and yellow striped t shirt and a pair of gray jeans.

"First of all, stop calling me kk, you nook sniffer. Second of all, hurry the fuck up, fuckass!"He yelled, stomping out of the room. I just shook my head and looked around. No matching shoe. Alright. I can improvise. I found a black shoe and a white shoe and had an idea. I switched the laces and smiled at my small handiwork and put the shoes on, sleepily walking out of the room making sure to turn out the light.

"There, you happy?" I grumbled as I walked out into the sunshine and got into my slightly rusted pickup. It was better then nothing, although not the most reliable car in the world. I sighed as Karkat got in next to me, having to jump a little so that he could reach. He was considerably shorter then most people. I snuck a peek at him through the corner of my mind. How could such a short person be so temper filled? Like me, his short black hair was slightly unruly but still more manageable then some of our friends hair. His face was smooth, not a hint of acne. Which he claims to be luck, but I still say its cause he hasn't hit puberty yet. His eyes were a brownish color, closer to hazel and were always glaring at something. He had a dainty nose although he'd try to punch me if I pointed it out. His lips were full and honestly, I wanted to see if they were kissable. But I know Karkat. He has his eyes on someone else.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" He snapped, whipping his head in my direction so those angry eyes were on my face.

"Nothing, of courthe." I stated and turned forward, driving us to the school. We got out, me more regretful, and walked inside. Before I could get to far, Karkat grabbed my by my elbow and swung me around.

"Listen, fuckass. I don't care what you say or how you protest, but I do not swing that way, got it? I'm straight. As in I don't like guys. Meaning I don't like you. But I put up with your stupid ass anyways just so I can get a ride to school. Understand?" He snarled, his face scrunching up a little and his eyes heating up with anger.

"Alright, alright. I already knew that, k- Karkat. Now if you pleathe, let me go." I pulled my elbow away and walked down the hall, heading into the dining area. I knew he was following, but I decided to ignore him for the day. We took our usual spots at our usual table and I noticed a few other people were already there. Terezi, Nepeta, John, Dave, and Equius were the ones seated. Then again. Nepeta and Equius are always together and so are John and Dave. Terezi, well. She's blind and usually glues herself to Nepeta, even changing her schedule to match hers. Terezi stopped talking and looked up, grinning broadly.

"Karkat!" She jumped over the table and tackled Karkat off of his chair, making me smirk.

"Tho, Kk. Howth the floor?" I asked, still smiling.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that you fuckass!" He yelled but gave up trying to get up and went limp. Terezi looked at him, well, in his direction and licked his cheek, laughing her weird scratchy laugh.

"Terezi, get of of Karkitty." Nepeta scolded and surprisingly, Terezi got up, going back to her seat. She usually doesn't listen to anyone except Karkat. I wonder if Nepeta and Terezi have become friends, then. Just then, the rest of the group walked in. Gamzee was wheeling Tavros, Jane and Vriska were talking animatedly, Rose and Kanaya were walking silently together, Feferi and Aradia were talking about they're new fish tank, and finally, Eridan walked in looking lonely as usual.

"Sol!" He said eagerly and ran towards me. I sidestepped slightly and he missed me, falling on his face.

"Don't even try it, Ampora." I snapped, sitting down again.

"Wwhy, sol! Wwhy can I hug you!" He whined in his weird accent. I shot him a glare and he huffed, sitting on the stool. "I wwouldn't wwant a landwweller anywways." He stated, staring at Feferi. She raised an eyebrow then went back to talking to Aradia about what fish she wanted. I spent the rest of the morning staring at Karkat and wondering why I wasn't good enough. He would never be mine, I would never be his. Once the bell rang, I got up and went to the bathroom, locking myself in a stall and I just sat there, staring blankly at the wall. I pulled out my phone and looked at it. A picture of Karkat when he wasn't looking filled up my screen. I knew I needed to let him go, but it isn't that easy. Not when you love someone. Or at least come close to loving them. I let my head drop a little as the tears fell from my eyes. _Oh, Kk. Why can't you love me! _ I though exasperatedly before letting the tears flow more freely.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat

Who the hell did that fuckass think he was? Did he think that I wouldn't notice him staring or some shit like that? It was obvious, to obvious. I swear I felt those freakishly multicolored eyes staring at me. He was weird, an unexplainable freak, if you ask me. One indigo blue eye, one almost red eye. And his glasses...those fucking 3D style glasses matched. His lisp only added to his annoying traits. When he got upset or pissed, it was damn near impossible to understand him so I couldn't help him at all. He was hopeless. Yet if I wasn't around to take care of his stupid ass, no one else would and he'd end up in some crappy place.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta whined, probably having gone on and on about one of her recent role play adventures while I was off in la-la land thinking of that inconsiderate asshole.

"Nepeta, I told you to stop calling me that. What is up with all these Gog damn names anyways?" I snapped, glaring at her. She flinched a little and I rolled my eyes, looking ahead at the white board where a bunch of useless crap was scribbled. I mean, seriously? I have my own personal computer savvy friend who could find this stuff in a flash. Wait? Personal? No. He's my fuckass roommate with no personality or life what-so-ever.

"Mr. Captor, I trust you have a reason to be late?" Mr. Scratch said, stopping his lecture with a very annoyed look on his face as the culprit walked in.

"Yeth, thir. I, uh, got held up in the nurtheth offithe." He mumbled, keeping his head down. But I could see it. His eyes were red and slightly puffed up, fresh tear tracks streaking his face. He'd been crying. That fucker had been crying. What about? I couldn't say and I could care less. All I knew is that that fuckass had been crying and ditching this worthless class for it. He took his spot next to me and started scribbling on a piece of paper, his head still down. I studied what he was scribbling now and my eyes widened. He had linked our names together, and under it was a drawing of me and him sitting under a tree together. My blood boiled.

"I thought I told you I didn't have those fucking feelings for you." I glared at him, making him jump slightly. He started quickly erasing his scribble.

"I'm thorry, kk. I'm tho thorry." He closed his eyes for a minute. I got a weird pang in my chest but decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing. When he opened his eyes again, they were cold, almost scary looking. He was pissed off, and the way he sat told me it was at me. His body was tense, leaning away from me slightly and his arms were folded across his chest with his hands balled up tight. His jaw was set and he looked determined to kill someone. And that someone was going to be me if I wasn't careful.

"Fuckass." I grumbled under my breath, jumping up as the bell rang. That asshole was doing something to me and I wasn't liking it very much.

Sollux

I watched him walk out of the class room as the bell rang and felt rejection and hatred growing inside of me. I will get him to be mine, one of these days. He better watch out, because I will not be rejected by that asshole. When I walked out of the classroom however, I was jumped on by someone. Someone heavy, and someone who was wearing a familiar scarf.

"Eridan you athhole get off of me." I growled, squirming helplessly under him.

"Sol, I am not letting you get up. You havve to kiss me to get up, of course." He stated in that awful accent.

"Eridan I will count to ten and you better get off of me before then." I warned him, resting my chin on the ground.

"Wwhatevver, Sol." He taunted with no intentions of getting up, of course.

"One" I started, hoping he'd get off. I really couldn't breathe right now.

"You can't do anything, Sol. You and I both know that."

"Two" I glared up at him.

"Kiss me." He glared back.

"Three" I raised an eyebrow.

"Still a no, Sol."

"Four"

"Your kind of comfy."

"Five"

"Howw about a hug at-least?" He suggested.

"Fuck no. Thicth." I snapped back.

"Your so stubborn!"

"Back at you! Theven!"

"Ugh, fine Sol. But I'm not givving you up that easy." He said and got up, leaving as quickly as he came. I pulled out my cell again, texting a certain crabby person.

TA: Thank2 KK. Thank you 2o much for the help.

CG: YOUR WELCOME, FUCKASS.

Ah, so he did know what I was talking about.

TA: Text me when you need a riide home. ii'll be waiitiing at home.

CG: IM CHECKING UP ON GAMZEE AND TAVROS TODAY. THAT ASS CLOWN CANT

TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF AND TAVROS IS IN A WHEELCHAIR.

TA: heard you loud and clear. Well don't be home to late. iit ii2 my turn to cook.

He won't admit it but he loves my cooking.

CG: YEAH SURE. ILL BE THERE, FUCKASS.

And with that, I shut my phone off and drove home. Time to put plan A into effect. And by that, I mean pure seduction with a nice dinner to go along. I smiled widely to myself as I drove home, already formulating the plan in my head. _Oh KK, you will not reject me again. Oh no. This time, you __**will**__ be mine. _

So. Yes, I know it's short. But thats cause I dont feel like going through and typing five billion pages. So. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux

I got inside and started working immediately. I started preparing Karkats favorite dish, lasagna, then ran upstairs digging through my closet. I groaned when I realized that I didn't have much to wear. Then I got an idea. I grabbed out a pair of gray jeans and a black t-shirt with a Gemini symbol on it. For some reason, Karkat was obsessed with this outfit. I went back down the stairs and finished up dinner, setting it out on the table just as Karkat walked in.

"Sollux what the fuck did-" He cut off when he looked up and saw me leaning against the counter with a certain smirk on face. His face heated up and I poked my split tongue out at him. He wrinkled his nose a little and sat down grumpily at his spot.

"Kk, you're alwayth over working yourthelf to the point of pain!" I exclaimed as I saw him twinge in pain a little.

"I am not, fuckass." He snapped, glaring heatedly at the table.

"Kk...you can't lie to me." I smirked and walked over behind his chair. When I rested my hands on his shoulders, I saw him shiver a little. And he said he didn't have feelings for me. I rolled my eyes a little and started massaging his shoulders gently and slowly, watching his head loll to the side a little. After a little bit, he started purring and I had to fight to keep myself from chuckling. After a bit, I stopped and walked around, sitting on my side of the table.

"Sol." Karkat whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Kk, if you want to eat before it getth cold, then you need to eat now." I said and served him a healthy sized portion of lasagna. His face lit up and he dug in, purring again at the taste. I chuckled and started eating my own portion. After we were done and the dishes were washed and put up, I took him upstairs. Once we were in our shared room, I sat him down on my bed.

"Sollux, what are you-" He stopped mid sentence when I rested my hand on his face.

"Kk..." I whimpered, giving him my sad face.

"Sol..." He warned.

"Kk...it'th not fair." I said, exasperatedly and sat down next to him, throwing my arms around him.

"What are you saying?" He asked warily. I was running out of time.

"Doethn't thith do anything to you?" I asked, almost whining, and slid my hand up the inside of his thigh. His face turned red and he leaned away from me.

"Sol what the hell. Of course it does something to me!" He growled, trying to hide his face.

"Oh really. And what about thith?" I purred and leaned forward, latching onto his neck. I felt him start purring and I knew I had found a certain spot. He must have forgotten what he was trying to push away as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Sollux your an asshole." He growled, but still didn't let me go. I chuckled and detached myself from his neck.

"Kk, you know you love me. Tho thtop fighting and jutht give in." I sighed and leaned back. Just as he started leaning forward, his phone started ringing. I groaned as he sat back and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, still a little flushed. "What? Fuckass, do I have to?" He whined, running his hand through his hair. "Fine alright ill be over. But you owe me big, Strider." He snapped and shut his phone, rubbing his temples.

"Kk? Where you going?" I whined as he got up, slipping his shoes on.

"Fucking Strider needs help. I'll be back later." He grumbled and left. I almost screamed in frustration and threw my self back on the bed, groaning loudly. I was so going to give Strider an earful when I got to school tomorrow. I was so close to making Karkat mine it's not even funny. I sighed and shut off the light, curling up on my mattress and holding my stuffed bumblebee to my chest. I fell asleep soon after that, having heated dreams of me and Karkat. Together.

Karkat

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked out of the house. That was a close one. To close. I'm going to have to keep my guard up around that fucker. I knocked on the familiar door of the Strider residence and a very frustrated Dave opened up.

"It's about time bro." He said and stepped back, letting me in.

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up thinking on my way here." I said and walked in, noticing that the place hadn't changed since the last time I was hear.

"Karkat." He said. I didn't respond. "Karkat you better fucking answer me." He said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Or what, Strider? What are you going to do about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He gave me a very rare smirk and stepped up to me, being a whole head taller then me I had to look up.

"This." He said and placed a very practiced kiss to my lips. I felt my face heat up,

"Strider you fuckass!" I snapped, jumping back. He just stared at me before turning around.

"Come on, bro. Upstairs." He motioned for me to go first and I did, knowing fully well what was going to happen next. Damn Strider and his needs.

Dave

I lead Karkat up the stairs, trying to keep my facade up. I was aloud to drop my guard around him, as long as we've been dating. Ha. Dating. He wouldn't admit it to himself yet, but he and I were an item now. And therefor, I let my facade drop around him. Just like I would tonight. Just like I did every other night. And he wasn't as cranky when it was just us. I knew Sollux was trying to make his move on Karkat. And that's why I had to convince Karkat that he was only aloud to be mine. And tonight, I'd make my move and convince him. Tonight was not like the others, tonight he was mine and I will make sure he can't slip into Captors arms.

Sollux

I woke up with a bad feeling. A horrible feeling. Something wasn't right. No. Something was missing. Karkat. He wasn't home and it was 2:45 A.M. Why wasn't he back yet? I picked up my phone. Nothing. Wait. A message from Strider?

TG: Listen Captor. Tonight, Vantas is going to be mine. And mine only. If I find out you are

trying to take him, bad things are going to happen, got it? Very bad things. He is mine

and mine only so back off.

I read the message, anger boiling inside of me. That inconsiderate prick!

TA: Lii2ten, a22hole. Ii've been after kk for fiive year2. Ii am not goiing to giive hiim up two

2ome fake a22 cool kiid. Ii wont giive hiim up. He wiill be miine.

I sent the message then turned my phone on silent, rolling over and going back to sleep. _Kk...why?_. He was no longer within my reach. With that thought still in my head, I fell into a horrible dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat

Six months. It has been six months since that night. Since the night Dave had asked a certain question. Since I had seen Sollux last. I huffed out a sigh and looked at the ring of my finger. Just a simple silver band. He had actually had the guts to get me this. Then I looked at the t-shirt I was wearing underneath my jacket. It was black, with the Gemini symbol on it. Sol. I closed my eyes, feeling a weird achy feeling in my chest.

"Yo, Karkat, you gonna help me or what bro? I'm not planning this by myself you know." Dave said exhaustively from the pile of papers he was surrounded in.

"You said you didn't need my help fuckass. Remember?" I shot back, grabbing out my phone.

"You better not be texting Captor, bro." He warned, looking up at me.

"I haven't talked to him in a while, Strider, so relax." I grumbled, opening a new message. I knew he wouldn't text back. But I had to try.

CG: SOLLUX YOU FUCKASS ANSWER ME GOG DAMMIT! NOW! I NEED TO TALK

TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING.

I sent the message in hopes that he would actually answer me back this time. Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty. Fuck this shit. I gripped my phone until my knuckles turned white, clenching my jaw. That fuckass was probably spending all of his fucking time with Ampora. The two had gotten dangerously close after I left and I wasn't sure if he meant it, or if he just wanted to fuck with me. My phone rang and I glared at it but stopped when I saw who it was.

TA: what the fuck Kk. Can't you ju2t leave me alone? 2eriiou2ly. 2top. ii don't want two talk

two you 2o get lo2t.

I reread the message over and over, a little piece of my heart breaking with each time. Why was that fuckass messing with me so much? I don't get it.

Sollux

I turned my phone on silent and put it in my pocket. Eridan must've seen the look on my face since he came over to me, resting a slender hand on my shoulder. He was alright looking. He had black hair but had dyed his bangs purple. He was slender and skinny but a powerful swimmer. I don't know why I used to hate this kid. He's a really nice guy once you get past the bitchiness.

"Wwhats the matter, Sol?" He asked, resting his chin on my head.

"It'th jutht kk again." I muttered, leaning back into him. He hummed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ampora get the fuck off of me." I mumbled, leaning forward again.

"Wwhy!" He whined. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He grumbled and came around, sitting next to me.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked, standing up and taking his hand in mine. He nodded and followed suite, walking with me to the park.

"So, Sol. Ivv'e been thinking. Havve you thought about anyone you wwant to settle dowwn wwith, yet?" He asked suddenly, looking over at me with his weirdly colored purple eyes.

"Not really. Why?" I asked, a little suspicious of his question. He shrugged and stopped, coming to the front of me and grabbing my hands in his.

"Sol. I do lovve you, i wwasn't joking. So, please. Consider this. I wwant to spend my days wwith you, groww up wwith you, if you wwill. So..." He stopped and digged something out of his pocket and handed it to me. A shiny topaz band that was thin but strong "Wwill you marry me?" He asked, looking slightly hopeful. My eyes widened.

"But...Kk..." I trailed off then thought about it. He was getting married to Strider, whom i hated with a passion, and I would be getting married to Ampora, whom he hated. I smiled slightly.

"Thure...yeth." I said and he grinned, getting up and kissing me gently on the lips.

"You had me wworried there, sol. I though forsure you wwere going to say no." He mumbled, his arms still around me.

"I wath thinking about it. I honethtly wath. But, I figured your the betht thing thatth happened to me in a long while. Why would i give that up?" I asked, smirking.

"Good point." He muttered and we walked back home.

Gamzee

"Yo, Tavbro. Wake up, motherfucker. We got to get our work on today and clean the house. Karkats coming over." I poked the sleeping teen awake and helped him into his wheel chair.

"But, uh, Gamzee? Karkat came over, uh, yesterday..." He mumbled, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh yeah." My eyes widened and I smacked my forehead. "Sorry Tavbro, you can go back to bed if you want, motherfucker." I smiled. He shook his head, bits of his mohawk falling into his face.

"I, uh, have to go into the store today." He said a little sleepily, yawning.

"Oh, alright Tavbro. Be safe and remember what I said. If anybody fucks with you, run them over then come find me. Ill always help a bro out." I patted his back as he dressed himself then went on his way.

Tavros

I rolled out the door, pushing my self down the street to the corner grocery store where i worked. Most people woulndn't think a handicap person fit to work in a grocery store but the boss had taken pity on me and gave me the job anyways.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Tavros." My boss said and I nodded.

"What do you need me to, uh, do today, sir?" I asked fiddeling with the hem of my blue workshirt.

"We have a new worker and I want you to show her the ropes. Train her." He stated and went to the back room. I tilted my head. A new worker? Well. That was a little different. Especially since he wants me to train them.

"Tavroooooooos it's good to see you!" An overly perky yet familiar voice spoke. My blood ran cold as I looked behind me to see an all to familiar girl standing there with the trainee's badge pinned on her shirt.

"Oh, uh, hi, Vriska." I mumbled, hanging my head. She's the reason i'm in a wheel chair.

**Ok, so here's the deal. It's not going to imediately be Karkat and Sollux. I ain't like that. Nope. Its going to include a little EriSol and some DaveKat before i get to SolKat. And please, tell me if im to out of character, ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tavros

She caused me to be in a wheel chair. She caused my accident. Yet I wasn't afraid of her. Not one bit. I sighed, showing her again how to scan the items at the register as another customer walked up. Finally, my boss came in.

"Tavros, you can go home now. I got the rest of it covered." He stated and I nodded, wheeling myself out of the store. I got home and opened the door, nearly screaming at what I saw. Gamzee. In the middle of the living room, holding a knife to his throat.

"GAMZEE!" I yelled, hurrying over to him when he pulled the name back a bit. He just looked over at me.

"Tavros? Is that...is that you? Why are you all up in a wheel chair, mother fucker?" He asked, his words slightly slurred. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.

"Gamzee, Gamzee sit down now and give me the knife." I whispered, clinging on to his arm.

"Listen, Tavbro. I all got my mother fucking love on for you and all, but it's best this way. One day, you'll get your understanding on, mother fucker." He gave me a wicked smile and plunged his hand forward. I let out a horrifying shriek.

Karkat

I stared blankly at the wall, lost in my own little world. Sollux. Sollux. Sollux. Why the fuck couldn't I get that asshole off of my mind? Dave's sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"What's wrong, Karkat?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing." I mumbled, leaning back against the couch.

"Karkat, I know somethings up. You've been staring at the floor with a multitude of expressions on your face for the past half an hour. Tell me." He looked at me through his glasses. I just shook my head.

"Its none of your business, fuckass!" I yelled and got up. "So just leave me the fuck alone for a bit!" I snapped and stalked off. Yes, I would regret that later, yes I still loved Dave, but I just wasn't willing to tell him that I had been thinking unpure thoughts about Sollux. I closed my eyes, walking down the street in a random direction. I just needed to clear my thoughts is all. As usual, my route took me back to our old house and I stared at it. I knew Sollux still lived there. I had moved out, giving him the house. It still looked the same. Except for the dark purple streak going down the middle of it. Fucking Ampora. I decided to go inside and have a look around, feeling that I still had the right to enter this house. No one was home, of course. Sollux was probably at work and Ampora was probably at swim practice. I had just gotten to the bathroom when I heard the door open and shut.

"Eridan? You home yet?" Sollux called out and I froze, ducking into the closet in the bathroom. I heard him mumble an 'apparently not' as he started walking up the stairs. Shit. I'm dead if he catches me. I held my breath as the bathroom door shut and I peeked out the hole in the door. Of course, just as my look would have it, Sollux was getting undressed for a shower. I felt my whole body heat up as he stripped down to nothing and slipped into the shower. I sighed, settling in for a long wait. After a while, the water stopped and he got out of the shower, looking for a towel. He shrugged when he noticed he didn't have one and started walking towards the closet that I was hidden it. _Wait. What? SHIT! The towels are in this closet! Oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck I'm dead!_

_**SMACK!**_

He opened the closet door and I fell forward, knocking him backwards and he landed on his back on the floor with a smacking sound. I flinched when he opened his eyes and glared at me.

"Karkat, why the fuck were you in my clothet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is none of your business, fuckass!" I yelled, still unable to get up. His arms had found their way around my waist, preventing me from moving.

"Oh really? Thith ith thtill my houthe, kk." He pointed out. I grumbled.

"Sollux, why the fuck would I care-" I was cut off by a pair of lips against mine. My face heated up instantly but I relaxed into the kiss. Soon enough, Sollux had moved us into a sitting position against the cabinet and we were making out heatedly. I didn't pay attention to the fact that my clothes were soaked. I didn't pay attention to the fact that Sollux was still naked. I didn't pay attention to the light blonde haired kid disappearing from the doorway. And I didn't pay attention to the black haired kid with purple bangs that followed him. Nothing mattered at that moment. All that mattered at that moment was that Sollux was kissing me and I was willingly kissing him back. The part that made me wonder? Was the fact that I liked, no, loved the feeling he gave me by touching my skin with his.

3rd person omniscient

A blonde haired boy and a kid with black hair and purple bangs walked down the street, fuming at what they had just witnessed. Their fiancees were having a hot make out session in the bathroom when they went to go find them. The blonde haired kid turned and looked at the black haired kid.

"We can't stay mad at them forever, bro." He mumbled. The other kid nodded slightly even though he had no intentions of agreeing.

"Wwe can sure givve them hell about it, though." The black haired kid responded. With that, they took hands and walked back to the blonde haired kids house. And that started the confusing relationships between the four of them. Some where else though, things were taking a turn for the worse. A handicapped boy stared at the unmoving form of his beloved friend, boyfriend almost. He wasn't dead yet. But he was close. And the boy in the wheelchair knew it. All he could do was wait. And wait. And wait. Hoping that the boy would wake up so he could tell him he loved him.

**And that is the end of that. Crappy, I know. But I got bored and said hey! Lets write! So tada. Tell me what you think. And before I get bombarded with questions, yes the davekat and erisol pairings are still there. There is now just a bit of solkat and eridave in there. Solkat is what the story originally is, so don't expect permanent pairings. In other words, don't START WITH THE PITCHFORKS YET.**


End file.
